


We’re in a beautiful and sad relationship

by lunasollie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Arranged Marriage, Based off of psycho, Jealousy, Joshua too, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, and LETS GOOOooOo, don't read this its bad, if you do then- enjoy, jeonghan likes to kill people, just a reminder that they are NOT in love, their both murderers so-, this is messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasollie/pseuds/lunasollie
Summary: As we fight like it’s our lastThen we stick close togetherThey don’t get it, they sayThat we’re so ridiculous
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 23





	We’re in a beautiful and sad relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Please the tags before proceeding!

_What should I do about you?_

_I’ve never felt this way before_

_Up & Down a lot _

_I can’t really control myself_

_But what I know for sure is_

_I don’t play the game_

"Yoon Jeonghan!" The soft voice of the owner of the house unexpectedly shouted, his voice echoing 

Joshua Hong walks around, trying to look for his husband, Yoon Jeonghan. He and Jeonghan had been married for around three years. His parents had arranged for him and Jeonghan to be married ever since they had found the young man and got attracted to his graceful and flawless self. Two months of dating and their parents made them get married and live in a mansion where only they and a few servants live silently.

Joshua buries his head into his palm as he searched their bedroom, looking under the covers, checking the bathrooms, unlocking the spare rooms, searching the balcony, opening the attic and basement, checking the backyard, nothing. 

He groans in frustration, fisting his hair as he saw no trace of his husband around the house. Joshua releases an exasperated sigh before walking up to one of the servants and asks while twisting his ring, "Where's Jeonghan?"

The servant squeaked and shook her head leading Joshua to snicker, "You don't know where he is but you are in this house twenty-four seven?" The servant stood in silence as she held her broom with a firm grip. Joshua rolls his eyes, "Where is he?" The servant shook her head while shaking uncontrollably before Joshua frowned and softened his expression.

Joshua smiled softly before he demands yet with a gentle tone, "Please tell me where Jeonghan is."

The servant wipes off tears she didn't even know fell and states, "Master Yoon is in Mr. Song Shihyun's house, Master Hong." Joshua smiles and reaches towards his pocket, taking out his wallet and picking a few bills before handing it to her, "Thank you,"

Joshua grins before turning and going towards his room. He picks out a coat from his closet before putting it on and walking out of his house and getting inside his car. He gestures for one of the servants to come closer, which they did, and listens to their master's words, "Don't tell Jeonghan I'm going to where he is, ok?" He smiles gingerly with an innocent expression. The servant couldn't help but get aroused so he nodded quickly muttering, "Of course, Master Hong."

Joshua giggles before closing the car windows and driving towards where Song Shihyun's house was and give his husband a small lesson

**_______________________________________**

Jeonghan smiles gleefully as Shihyun offers him another glass of wine, "No, thanks, Mr. Song. I have to drive myself home, my husband doesn't know I'm here so I don't have anyone to drive me home," Shihyun shakes his head, "I could take you time." Jeonghan chuckles, "There is no need; I can handle myself, Mr. Song,"

" _He surely can,_ "

Jeonghan and Shihyun looked behind Jeonghan's chair to see Joshua with his arms crossed, a smile on his lips. Jeonghan furrows his eyebrows, "Why are you here?" Joshua scowls, "I think the more important question is why are you here," He glares at Shihyun, "With him?" Jeonghan looks at Shihyun with an apologetic look which Shihyun smiles and mouths, "It's ok,"

Jeonghan looks at Joshua with narrow eyes, "We'll talk about this at home," Joshua smiled with twisted lips, "We better," 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes and walks over Joshua's shoulder who half-smiles at Shihyun and follows Jeonghan towards the car. They both silently look at the road as Jeonghan drives back to their house, clenching his teeth.

Joshua grunts as Jeonghan drifts the car but then suddenly stopping making his body go forward and falling back with a thump. Jeonghan snickers before turning off the car and slamming the door behind him. Joshua rubs the back of his head in pain before he glares at the blonde boy and follows him after.

Noticing both their master's presence, the servants stopped whatever they did and bowed as Joshua and Jeonghan walked past them, not even batting an eye. 

The pair silently take off their coats, cursing at each other in their thoughts. Jeonghan takes out a small wristwatch Shihyun had given him and smiles at it. He brings the wristwatch up to his wrist before trying to put it on. It only a second for Joshua to yank it off his wrist and examine it for himself, not letting Jeonghan have the watch.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jeonghan grumbles as Joshua hums at the small wristwatch and smiles before putting it in his pocket

"Who is this from?" Joshua smiles innocently before Jeonghan silently curses at him and mutters, "Mr. Song," Joshua chuckles and nods, "Song Shihyun, huh?"

Joshua takes out the watch, gazing at it before slamming it to the ground, breaking it into pieces. Jeonghan gasps loudly, walking up to Joshua, pushing the younger back, knocking against the wall, making the painting behind him crooked, "What the hell is wrong with you???" Joshua stretches his elbow and states, "Didn't I tell you not to meet up with anyone if I'm not informed?" Jeonghan scoffs loudly, "Who are you, my babysitter, Joshua?"

Joshua glares at him, "Maybe I fucking am, Jeonghan, since you can't follow a simple order."

Joshua turns around and adjusts the crooked painting to its proper place, "You will not do this once more, understand?"

Jeonghan tilts his head, "Who told you that you can take control of me, Jisoo?" Joshua stiffens and slowly turns to Jeonghan, shakily orders, "Do. Not. Call. Me. That. Ever. Again."

Jeonghan laughs, "If I refuse?"

Joshua takes a deep breath and glares at him, "You do not know what I can do, Yoon Jeonghan." Jeonghan smiles, taking a step closer at Joshua, "As you do as well, Joshua Hong," Joshua smiles, "We're even then," Jeonghan smiles as well, "Indeed."

All the servant could do was to look at each other in fear and hope their masters don't call them at night

_They say we’re so weird_

_I just like you so much_

_And you know that too well_

_And control me_

_And I do the same to you_

"Servant?" Joshua calls out

One of the servants immediately stopped whatever they were doing and walked up to the black-haired man, bowing, "Yes, Master?"

Joshua hummed before tapping the glass table, "I need you to do a favor, 8,000,000₩ for today," Joshua took out his wallet and took out a few bills before setting them on the table and smiling, "You know what I mean, right?"

The servant nodded, "Yes, Master. I will not fail, I promise," Joshua patted the servant's head gently, "You already know what happens if you do." The servant stiffened and took a sharp breath, "Yes."

Joshua made a content sound before walking away and going to the shelves, taking out a bottle of wine, "Great! Now off you go."

**_______________________________________**

Jeonghan's ringtone rung loudly making the latter excuse himself and stand up, leaving the room. He accepted the call and said, "Hello?"

"Mr. Yoon? This is Song Shihyun's secretary." The caller replied. Jeonghan was a bit surprised. Song Shihyun's secretary calling? Not Song Shihyun himself? That was unusual

Nevertheless, he smiled and hummed, "Yes, do you need anything?" 

"Mr. Yoon, you are invited to Song Shihyun's funeral,"

Jeonghan blinked, "Come again? His funeral?"

"Yes, Mr. Yoon. Mr. Song passed away two days ago due to unknown circumstances. His family invites you to mourn with them since you are a close friend."

Jeonghan sharply inhales before nodding and gritting his teeth, "I'll come."

Jeonghan hangs up the call before looking at Joshua in anger, "What the fuck did you do?" The latter looked at him innocently and blinked, "What? I didn't do anything."

Jeonghan scowled, "This will be the last time you ever order those pests to do shit to my friends, understood?"

Joshua smiles, "You know I'm not good at behaving, right?"

Jeonghan laughs darkly, "Well, there will be consequences if you don't. So just follow the damn instructions." Jeonghan stands up before leaving the table

Joshua chuckles taking a sip of his wine, "Consequences, huh? Wonder what you will do to make me follow~"

Upon hearing this Jeonghan smirks. He will make sure Joshua follows his orders whether he wants to or not.

-

Joshua sighs as he waits for Jeonghan to come upstairs to their room so they both can finally fall into slumber. He looked at the clock on their bedside table and read, "Twelve-sixteen," 

Huh, that was unusual. Usually, Jeonghan would have already been by his side, sleeping with him yet today? No sign of the blonde-haired boy. Joshua stood up and walked downstairs to see the lights off, no one around. Even his servants had already fallen asleep. 

Joshua goes back upstairs to check the guest rooms, finding nothing until he had opened the 3rd room to see Jeonghan fast asleep. 

Why was Jeonghan sleeping here when he could've been sleeping beside Joshua? 

Joshua scratched his head and tilted it, "Did I do anything wrong-?" He stood there for a few more moments before sighing and walking up to the elder to plant a soft kiss on his forehead.

The latter stirred in his sleep before nuzzling his head into the pillow. Joshua smiled gently before walking out and going back to their room, letting his husband have his sleep.

He thought this would be the only time yet in the next few nights, Jeonghan had seemingly forgotten that he had a husband who had been sharing a room with and only slept in that one room Joshua had found him in. It was messing with Joshua's mind.

What the hell did he do that could make Jeonghan avoid him like a plague and not be willing to sleep with him?

One night, Joshua finally couldn't take it and have broken down in front of Jeonghan making the latter surprised and quite worried for his husband. As Joshua collapsed to the floor, Jeonghan hurriedly ran to the younger boy and rubbed his back gently as he whimpered.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jeonghan said with a worried tone. Joshua shook his head and buried it into Jeonghan's chest muffling countless apologies

Jeonghan frowned, "Shua, what are you apologizing for?"

Joshua hiccuped before muffling into Jeonghan's shirt, "I'm so sorry, Hannie. Please, stay with me. I beg you. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. Please-" Joshua's voice cut off as another sob escaped from his mouth. 

Jeonghan hugged his husband and said in a hushed tone, "I'm not leaving, Shua. What are you talking about? Why would I leave you?"

Joshua sobbed and sniffed before wiping his nose and looking up at Jeonghan, "Y-your not leaving me?"

Jeonghan gasped and shook his head, "I'm not leaving you! Baby, why would you think so?" Joshua whimpered, "But you don't want to sleep in our room anymore.." Jeonghan hushed him and pulled him into a tight hug, "I'm sorry. I just needed space that's why I slept there in the meantime. I'm so sorry for not telling you,"

The blonde boy kissed Joshua's forehead before hugging him again smiling

_We’re in a very weird_

_And strange relationship_

_We break each other_

_And hug each other_

"Servant?" Jeonghan enters the room confused as one of the servants came up to him and bowed, "Yes, master?"

Jeonghan sighed and tilted his head, "Where's Joshua?" The servant hummed and shook his head, "Master Hong didn't inform me, sir. I think he informed the other servants," Jeonghan nodded and hummed as well, "Is that so?" The servant nodded his head and received a small smile from Jeonghan

"Ok, I'll be going to work but I'm coming home late so just lock the doors for me," Jeonghan stated 

"I'm not going to wait for you, sir?" The servant asked. Jeonghan walked towards the door, opening it, and before closing it behind him clarified, "No, lock the doors, ok?" He smiled one last time before shutting the door and going into his car

-

"Thank you for agreeing with us, Mr. Hong. We'll be looking forward to working with you," Joshua smiled as he shook hands with a representative from a company they were collaborating with 

Joshua picked up his files and stood up from his chair, walking towards the door to leave before looking back with a sly smile, "Likewise,"

Outside of the office, his secretary, Chwe Hansol was waiting for him, while texting someone on his phone. As his boss entered the room, he looked up and shoved his phone back in his pocket before bowing, "Mr. Hong, President Park wants to see you in his Serenity Hotel."

Joshua raised his eyebrows, "Not in his office?" Hansol shook his head, "No, sir," Joshua scratched his head yet nodded gesturing for his secretary to follow him 

"Tell him we'll be there in ten minutes." 

"Yes, sir." Hansol answers, taking his phone out once more to text President Park only to have Joshua put his phone down causing him to look up, confused, "Sir-?"

"You shouldn't text while your walking, Hansol." Joshua reprimanded, although his voice had no venom instead fondness present in it

Hansol laughed, "Of course, sir."

-

"President Park, Joshua Hong is here." President Park's secretary announced as Joshua stood in front of the President's door with Hansol patiently waiting right behind him

"Send him in," The cold voice of the President was eerily heard as the secretary opened it to reveal President Park sitting at a table, his arms crossed while his eyes were closed. Joshua raised his eyebrow while he was going in with Hansol following behind him only to freeze as President Park opened his eyes, "Only Hong," 

Hansol gulped, taking a step back, looking at Joshua worriedly who smiled fondly at him, ruffling the brown locks of hair, "Wait here, ok?" Hansol nodded, letting Joshua close the door and sit across from President Park

Just as he sat down, President Park cleared his throat and looked at him in the eye, "Let's get one thing straight, do your job properly or you will say goodbye to the company."

Joshua blinked, "Excuse me?"

President Park rolled his eyes, "Don't think I can't see past that cute face of yours, I _know_ you are trying to seduce me, Hong."

Joshua scoffed standing up abruptly heading towards the door, his face cold as ice, "I do not know where you have gotten that but I'll have you know that I have a husband and I will never settle for someone who is as unpleasant as you, _President Park._ " Joshua sighed before turning around with a smile on his face as if nothing had happened, "I hope nothing like this ever happens again or you might say goodbye to the company instead, not me,"

Before he could open the door President Park stood up, " _Is that a threat?"_

Joshua opened the door, turned to the latter, and smiled maliciously, "Yes it is," He slammed the door taking both Hansol and President Park's secretary in surprise. So much so that Hansol had forgotten they were still in a professional environment and muttered out, "Hyung.."

Joshua ignored President Park's secretary who asked him why he had slammed the door and turned to Hansol instead and smiled, "Take the day off, Sol." And with that, he walked off not paying attention to Hansol's surprised reactions as he was following the elder

-

"Where's Jeonghan?" Joshua walked inside, setting his bag down on the table 

"Oh, Master Yoon is at work, sir. He asked me not to wait for him and lock the doors." One of the servants answered, stopping for a second before going back to sweeping the floors

Joshua narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"He says that he will be coming home late, sir." The servant monotonously said before going back to work leaving Joshua in confusion. Joshua pouted, "Ok.." The black-haired boy walked up to their room to change, slumped, feeling upset that his husband would be coming home late

-

Joshua shifted as he felt the bed dip and a kiss planted on his head followed by his hair being ruffled by a soft hand. Joshua groaned, eyes squinting at the light flashing in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and soon when his vision cleared he saw his husband sitting beside him with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Hannie? Your home," Joshua said monotonously with Jeonghan nodding as he took off his coat and prompted for Joshua to make room for him to lie down on the bed with him

"What took you long?" Joshua asked as he scooted to make room for Jeonghan

Jeonghan sighed then pouted, "I had to take care of something, sorry about that, Shua." Joshua smiled softly spreading his arms, welcoming the older into his arms who nuzzled into the latter's collarbone, sighing softly

"I missed you.." Jeonghan mumbled

Joshua kissed the crown of Jeonghan's head gingerly, closing his eyes and letting the sound of their breaths fill the room until both drifted off into dreamland all while in each other's arms.

_This is what they keep saying_

_As we fight like it’s our last_

_Then we stick close together_

_They don’t get it, they say_

_That we’re so ridiculous_

Joshua hates his name. He hates it with his whole heart. He wants to throw up whenever he hears it. He wants to rip his hair out whenever someone mentions it. He wants to inflict pain upon the person who had named him _Hong Jisoo._

**_3 years ago_ **

_"What the fuck do you mean I'm marrying Yoon Jeonghan?" Joshua raised his voice making his father glare at him, "Mind your language, Jisoo."_

_Joshua scoffed, rolling his eyes, "I don't give two shits about my language, father. Why am I marrying Yoon Jeonghan?"_

_His father sighed, "It will benefit our company to marry one of the Yoon successors, Jisoo." Joshua chuckled darkly, "And I'm supposed to sacrifice my freedom for this? What am I? Your tool to money?"_

_"Joshua!"  
_

_"Father! Do you hear yourself? You are willing to use your child and marry him off to some successor just for the benefit of your company?" Joshua ranted. His father stood up, slamming his hands upon his desk, "Hong Jisoo! You will marry Yoon Jeonghan whether you want to or not so make yourself presentable and do not embarrass me."_

_His father fixed his coat, taking a deep breath, "You will meet Yoon Jeonghan tomorrow, so prepare yourself."_

_And so he did. He did not want to admit but Yoon Jeonghan was a beauty. An angel. If only his looks mirrored his heart_

He hates his father. He hates the man who had tied him to Yoon Jeonghan who he cannot stop loving. He hates himself for being fond of Jeonghan.

_We’re fools loving each other so much_

_Without you, I get dizzy and sad_

_I feel low_

_They say we’re perfect for each other_

He loves Yoon Jeonghan. He loves the way Jeonghan smiles brightly whenever he sees something that lights up his mood. He loves the way Jeonghan kisses him softly on the lips and the way he craves it. He loves the way Jeonghan's hair is so soft whenever he threads the tangled locks on the blonde hair. He loves Jeonghan for being Jeonghan.

He hates Yoon Jeonghan. He hates the way Jeonghan is such an angel outdoors and is a devil behind closed doors. He hates how much control Jeonghan has on him. He hates the way Jeonghan can make him look like a fool. He hates how much he loves Jeonghan. He hates Yoon Jeonghan for being Yoon Jeonghan

_Sometimes, I don’t know what to do so I comfort you_

_Then I severely kick you away_

_But you still smile at me_

_How can I let you go?_

"From today onwards, Former President Park will not be working with us." Several gasps and chatters are heard from Joshua's officemates are heard as Jeonghan announces the departure of their former president

Joshua knows Jeonghan did something. After all, he has done this before, and he'll do it again

_"I heard one of the employees insulted you," Jeonghan says as he leans on the wall as Joshua closes his laptop_

_"Yes, one of them did." Joshua answers making Jeonghan face him with a smile on his face, "Who did?" Joshua sighs before mumbling, "Jang Miyang,"_

_Jang Miyang was fired the next day_

_We’re in a beautiful and sad relationship_

_We make each other shine_

_Like the moon and the river_

_Then we hug each other again_

Yoon Jeonghan loves Joshua Hong. He loves the way Joshua smiles at him every time they have breakfast. He loves the way Joshua kisses the crown of his head whenever he feels down. He loves the way Joshua caresses his cheek and wipes his tears and kisses him softly whenever he's upset. He loves the way Joshua pulls him into his arms tightly. He loves Joshua Hong for being Joshua Hong.

Yoon Jeonghan hates Joshua Hong. He hates the way Joshua takes control of his life. He hates the way Joshua is obsessed with knowing who he interacts with because of Jealousy. He hates the way he craves Joshua hugging him tightly as if he will disappear any second. He hates Joshua Hong for being Joshua Hong

_Don’t look back_

_Like that let’s be who we are_

_I feel you with my whole body_

_Everything will be ok_

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT support the relationship in this fanfic. This fanfic is partly based on my experience with an old friend of mine so haha- 
> 
> Both Joshua and Jeonghan are not in love with each other by the way. It is all lust. They are both obsessed with one another
> 
> This fanfic is loosely inspired by Psycho which is kinda obvious already. I had fun writing this and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and that's all
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay safe!


End file.
